


Obstinence and Oblivion

by Nebulapaws



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Blood(?), Bullying, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Hard-core shit though, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, Satanism, Spirits, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Witches, at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: It was 3am when Sucy found Lotte silently reading a book. just alone , in the woods late--or early--at night. she didn't realize hell would break loose in the events that followed this.





	1. Demonic Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start this series as more of a lesurely thing I've come to write--and something I just wanted to post ;-; 
> 
> just to sharpen my writing , because lorde it's bad

_ It was 3am _ in the morning when Sucy found her. She was huddle outside by a smoking and crackling fire, reading an ancient looking tome. The clearing was awash with flickering orange lights that danced around with the fire, and moonlight that gently touched the clearing. The moonlight reflected in the ginger’s glasses, making them obscure. 

Sucy walked silently over towards Lotte, languidly padding towards her until she was directly behind her. She put her hand on Lotte’s shoulder, causing the glasses to get clearer to where she could see that her eyes were wide. “Nice night we have here.” 

Lotte jumped at the sound of Sucy’s creaking voice. Sucy laughed a little when she heard the ginger squeal. “S-Sucy?! Y-you scared me!” 

Sucy looked around before giving an apathetic and remorseless face towards the ginger, and grinned roughishly. “You scared me by leaving at  _ 3am in the morning _ ,” she said matter-of-factly. “You’re not allowed to be up at 3am you know.” 

A salmon coloured blush dusted across the finn's cheeks. “I-I was up because….uhhh…” 

Sucy silenced the ginger and smiled gently. “It’s ok. I know what you’re up for.” Sucy grabbed the book Lotte was holding so closely to her chest and opened it carefully. “You just wanted to read...whatever this book is.”

Lotte looked away “I actually don’t know what it is--” she snatched the book back before Sucy could pick out what it said on the pages. “Hey! You can’t even read it anyways...it’s in Finnish,” 

Sucy’s crimson eye locked on Lotte’s aquamarine eyes “I’m aware, but it doesn’t look Finnish”

Lotte smiled sheepishly “it’s old Finnish really,” she reopened the book timidly “it’s hard to understand for a lot of Finnish people, but it’s kinda easy when you practice a bit,” 

They were placed into a peaceful silence for a moment. Sucy watched Lotte read the book diligently, probably absorbing the knowledge no matter how demented it may be. Sucy had a keen feeling it  _ was _ demonic. 

“Hey, Sucy?” Lotte’s quiet and hushed voice, maybe even a bit more hushed and subdued than usual, broke the comfortable silence.

“Hm?” 

“How’d you know I was reading this?”

Sucy blinked. “Your will ‘o wisp told me. He told me that you were in a book that you weren’t supposed to have, or find.”

Lotte looked to be pondering this for a few moments. She hummed and closed her blue eyes. “I found this book in the New Moon tower when we fought that dragon. It called to me, and I went to it late at night to retrieve it,” 

Sucy was looking at Lotte now, instead of the ominous looking book. “Whaddyou mean? Calling to you?”

“Ah yes, I do have the grounds to believe that this book is possessed by a spirit. Or a demon. I just know it’s not a normal book,” Lotte looked up, and Sucy followed her gaze, finding that in the sky there were two crows in the sky, fighting for a quick moment, flashes of inky black mixed with the silvery night sky. “There’s a lot of prophecies that I could believe in, except they also have estimates of dates they happen. Some of these were supposed to happen 1,000 years ago but never did,” 

Sucy once again looked back at Lotte, to find her closing the book gently and humming to herself. “It seems as this tome is a demonic bible. Therefore, It’s of no importance to myself,” she got up, getting out her wand and blowing the crackling fire with one bold rush of wind.

“Good. then we can burn it if it’s useless” 

“Oh no, you should  _ never _ burn demonic bibles. Especially if they’re possessed. It releases the spirits trapped inside the book, and more often than not they’re chaotic and hard to kill,” she looked at Sucy with serious deep blue eyes. “If you burn these books, that’s wishing bad luck on yourself”

Sucy relented with a deep sigh. “Let’s go then, you need sleep,”

Lotte got up slowly and gave Sucy a smile. “Thanks, for caring about me so much,”

Sucy smiled but never replied. 

she never actually expected things to go downhill from here.


	2. Dread in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as it seems , Lotte can now hear a specific very loud voice, one that she began to ignore for a little while. until it made intelligible words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pfffff I wanna make sure that I could post atleast every two days ^^
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!!! <3

_"lotte why're you_ looking at me like that?" Sucy looked questioningly at the ginger, her crimson eyes scanning Lotte warily, causing Lotte to feel a bit exposed. she smiled nonetheless.

"oh! sorry!" She took back to looking at the floor as she trudged through the leaves, hearing the rhythmic crunches, and the languid morbid hum of the crows above. "I guess I zoned out a bit," she giggled a little.

Sucy, despite having an apathetic stare, she still somehow conveyed worry in her crimson eye. before looking away back at the shadowy trees. Lotte smiled softly at her worry.

**_you seem fond of her._ **

_h-huh?_

**_oh my, you heard me, kid_ **

why yes, she did hear it. she just tended to ignore that voice. it sounded deep and guttural in her mind. voice thick with Malicious intent and greed, yet somehow slick with convincing charm. ever since she picked up the book, she's been hearing that slick and grumbling voice. she hasn't thought much of it at all. as it had seemed to just be spouting random words and phrases after she took it in her care. when she found it, it had actually said something.

* * *

 

_**child, can you hear me?** _

she didn't think much of it when it's voice permeated her mind at first. she just thought it was another spirit that she just happened to hear. they also had to do an assignment, she didn't have the time to worry about a voice in her head. she had absolutely no time to worry about something that could be as simple as just another spirit in the ancient room, as horrible as the thought was.

**_I'll take it that you can...why're you ignoring me?_ **

can...can it read her mind?? she let out a small huff, however she didn't say anything. she watched Akko and Sucy search around the room, the voices of the two witches became blurred out by the voices of the spirits in the room. she got atop a pile of junk, and dug out her pocket watch, looking at the big golden hand of the clock ticking away time. "we're gonna be late!"

"Maybe we could take something from this room?" Sucy Asked picking up a broom Languidly and smoothly.

Interrupting them, two noises blurred together in Lotte's mind, she heard a rumble as the ground began to crumble, and smoke exploded out from the floor. she felt, numbly, Sucy's cold fingers wrap around the hood of her uniform and pull her behind a large pile of unwanted junk. at the same time, she heard a roar from that spirit, so loud that if it were an actual noise, then it'd shake the entire room.

**_what're you doing in the middle of the dragon's wake!?!_ **

she had decided, if she remembered, to pick whatever object this spirit was in up and bring it back. it seemed important....or funky.

* * *

 after that, it seemed to spout garbled messes of words, as if something was blocking it's words, or rather it wanted to push Lotte off the edge of sanity. jokes on it, she was actually a very stable person. She tends to hear a lot of voices whisper and mumble derogatory comments or phrases, and mumble explicit sexual acts, or in rare cases just hum tones of joy and good times. though she tended to focus on those.

"Lotte, You've been awfully quiet, what's going on?" Sucy, even with an indifferent look in her eyes, she still portrayed worry. she moved a bit closer to the Finn, moving to grab the book out of her hands, maybe to lift a burden off Lotte's shoulder.

**_don't give her the book!_ **

Lotte flinched at the sheer volume of it's snarl. the deep and gravelly growl vibrated in her skull for a moment. before dissipating. "M-maybe I should keep the book on me,"

Sucy looked at her for a moment , with a look of disbelief and a little bit of worry, but she looked away. "Right." she mumbled lowly.

after that, an uncomfortable silence blanketed over the two as they walked home. the only sounds in the woods was eerie cawing from crows as they sung out warnings and insults. Lotte ignored the crows. she held the book closely to her chest, her heart thumping for whatever reason.

* * *

 

 The door slammed behind Sucy as she stalked in along with Lotte. Something was a bit off about the Finnish girl, but Sucy couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. she was a bit more jumpy, disclosed and didn't accept her help when she gives it. She watched carefully as the girl took her glasses off, after putting the book down on the table right infront of the window. 

Sucy stalked down to her own bed with emotionless effort, after changing into her snowy white pajamas. she crossed her arms over her chest like an Egyptian corpse. _I worry for her sometimes._ she thought to herself quietly.

she felt oddly uncomfortable in her own bed.


End file.
